


CEO of His Dreams

by Shippings_galore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, CEO Derek, Dorks in Love, Everything is happy, Fluff, I hope it's funny, I really hope it's good, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PA Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: Stiles works for Hale Industries, and gets premoted as Derek Hale's personal assistant. So what if Stiles was in love with that man? Derek could have two cents to his name and Stiles would still fall head over heals for him. He can deal with being with his dream guy. He can do it. He will not get swept away in all the madness that is Derek Hale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame tumblr. Comments and kudos? Please? Please????

Hale Industry was one of the biggest architectural company in the world. They have built impressive skyscrapers in different countries, and have many headquarters in different US embassies, but the main headquarter was located in the center of Beacon Hills.They have donated millions of dollars to many charities and have helped promote the idea of environmentally friendly materials and power. 

Hale Industries was owned by one of the most attractive men in the entire world, Derek Hale. And yeah maybe Stiles was exaggerating it a little bit, but Derek was the most attractive man he had seen so far. Derek had already won the Sexiest Man Alive in People’s magazine four times in. A. Row.

Dark hair, breathtaking kaleidoscope eyes, perfect stubble, nice smile, sweet and caring personality, a giant fluffy puppy, heart of gold, dimples, bunny teeth, and  _ way  _ out of Stiles’s league. There was no way in all the world that Derek would be in to a geeky lanky man that was 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone. And before you ask, no Stiles was not a gold digger. Never ever would he take advantage. He was raised by the greatest parents ever. Derek could have 2 cents to his name, and Stiles would still fall madly in love with him. 

Stiles sighed and drummed his pen on his desk with one hand and pushed up his glasses with the other. He stared at his computer screen with tired eyes before taking a long drink from his huge steaming cup of coffee. 

“What’s that? Your seventh cup of coffee?” Scott asked from his desk beside Stiles. 

“Yes. I stayed up all night typing up this report.” Stiles pointed to the screen.

“Stiles… You need to rest. With work here, the job at Deaton’s, and helping your dad at the station, you barely get enough sleep.” Scott shook his head. 

“Well someone has to keep the bills paid.” Stiles snapped. 

“You’re dad told you it was better if you lived with him so that you wouldn’t worry about bills when you lived by yourself.” Scott reminded him. 

“Yeah well I’m 25. I’m not going to keep living with my dad.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Alright. Whatever you say Sti- _ ohmygod _ .” Scott hissed and spun back around to face his computer. 

“Aw thanks Scotty. I do think I am a god. Scott. You can’t ignore me. I will throw a pencil at your head.” Stiles threatened. 

“ _ Stiles. _ Look who’s coming.” Scott whispered. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed before turning around. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart began to beat a thousand miles per hour. Derek fucking Hale. The CEO of Hale Industries. The Sexiest Man Alive. The man of Stiles’s dreams. Was walking right towards him. 

WAIT.

Derek was walking straight towards him. 

_ Oh my god. _

Stiles let out a quiet squeak and turned to his computer as subtly as he could. From in front of his desk, Lydia Martin snorted at the failed attempt. Stiles gulped and quickly hit print on the computer and grabbed his coffee and took a long drink, completely draining it. 

“Mr. Stilinski.” Derek said. 

“It wasn’t me! Scott did it!” Stiles yelped and pointed to his best friend, who cried out and spun around. 

“Excuse me?” Scott glared. 

Stiles laughed nervously and threw an apologetic glance at his friend. 

“I’m sorry I just did that. Force of habit. What can I do for you, Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked surprisingly calm. 

“It’s fine. I came here to tell you that I’d like for you to be my personal assistant.” Derek smiled softly. 

Stiles gaped for a good five seconds before Lydia cleared her throat, snapping him out of his shocked stage. 

“Yes of course. When do I start?” Stiles asked.

“Is tomorrow good for you? You can start moving your stuff to my office today?” Derek suggested. 

“Tomorrow is perfect. I’ll just turn this report in and get right to packing up my stuff.” Stiles smiled brightly. 

“Let me.” Derek said and took the report from Stiles’s copy machine and stapled it, “Mr. McCall could help you move your stuff?”

“Oh he was going to anyway.” Stiles smirked and looked over at Scott. 

“Good to know you have friends you can count on.” Derek smiled, “I’ll see you later. Do you want anything for lunch? I’m heading to the sandwich shop around the corner.” 

“Oh no, Mr. Hale, I-” 

“Derek. Call me Derek, unless we are somewhere where we have to be professional. And don’t worry about it. I want to get you some lunch.” Derek reassured. 

“Oh… Okay… I’ll have a BLT if that’s okay. And you can call me Stiles.” Stiles responded with a sheepish smile. 

“Alright, Stiles, I’ll get you a coke too. Unless you hate that soda.” Derek arched a brow. 

“Coke is fine.” Stiles said. 

“Okay. I’ll drop this off and get lunch. See you later.” Derek waved as he walked back to the elevators. 

Scott whistled and patted Stiles on the shoulder, “Stiles, you just got promoted.” 

Stiles let out a noise and hugged his best friend.

“Stiles. Don’t cry.” Scott sighed. 

“I can’t help it. Scott, I’m Derek Hale’s personal assistant. I quit Deaton’s. And I think my dad said something about a new couple recruits so I don’t have to work there either. I get to spend time with Derek, Scotty. The man of my dreams.” Stiles whispered. 

“Let’s get stuff packed up. I’m pretty sure half of Beacon Hills already knows since Lydia is smirking at her phone.” Scott sighed and went to get a box. 

~~~~~~~

“Derek, really I don’t need this place.” Stiles said for the tenth time in the span of 15 minutes, “I’m fine where I live.”  

Stiles had spent a week as Derek’s personal assistant, and it had been the best of Stiles’s life. Between planning meetings, answering calls, making sure they were on budget, and reviewing presentations with Derek, they had actually become fairly close. They would go out for lunch a few times a week, and would even go out for dinner when they were stuck in the office late. 

Spending time with Derek was the best that Stiles could ever ask for. One thing he learned about his boss was that he was extremely giving and provided anything for his friends. Like currently, Derek was showing him around an apartment that he wanted to buy for Stiles. 

“Stiles, your apartment complex is unacceptable. The landlord doesn’t care about the problems in the building but charges too high for an apartment so… disgusting. I’m thinking about filing a lawsuit and buying that place because the people in there don’t deserve to live in a place like that.” Derek growled and glared at the floor. 

“Okay. Wow. I appreciate the fact that you care about the people who live there, but I don’t need an apartment like this. It’s just too much. And it makes me feel bad because you’re paying for it.” Stiles confessed as he scratched the back of his head. 

“Stiles, I want to pay for this. Let me do this for you. Please?” Derek said as he looked in to Stiles’s eyes. 

“Derek…” Stiles whined. 

“Come on, let me do this, Stiles.” Derek begged. 

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before nodding. 

“Good. Now come on, let me show you your bedroom. I’ll help you move in tomorrow, and even make a small party. Invite who you want.” Derek grinned and pulled Stiles to the bedroom. 

Stiles felt his skin tingle where Derek was holding his wrist, and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

~~~~~~~

“Derek.” Stiles sighed. 

“Stiles.” Derek arched a brow. 

“I’ll be fine with the suits off the rack.” Stiles pointed to the suits in the store. 

“I’d prefer that you accept what I’m giving you.” Derek said. 

“This is just too much, Derek. You already bought me a new apartment and now you want to pay for custom suits that cost hundreds of dollars?” Stiles pointed out. 

“I want you well taken care of. Plus this is the best way to get suits. Come on, James is waiting to get your measurements.” Derek smiled and waved to a small old man. 

~~~~~~~

“I never knew this was how it felt to fly in a private jet.” Stiles sighed as he ate some warm nuts and delicious cheeses from the plate in front of him. 

Stiles has been working as Derek’s PA for a month now. They’ve been to New York, Seattle, and Nashville, all on commercial flights. Hale Industries only used the private jet for international travel. 

“Do you want a coffee? We have different types of coffee drinks both warm and hot.” Derek offered. 

“Coffee?” Stiles perked up and turned to look at Derek with wide eyes. 

“Yep.” Derek stood up and stood up from his seat, “We have regular coffee too. Want a cup?” 

“Duh, of course I want a cup!” Stiles exclaimed and popped a piece of dill cheese in his mouth. 

“Thought so, I don’t even know why I asked.” Derek rolled his eyes fondly. 

And hour later, they landed at the airport and were on their way to the apartment suite they would spend in their five day business trip in Tokyo. Stiles’s eyes were comically wide and his mouth was agape as they rode the streets of the bright city. 

He couldn’t believe how amazing the city was, and he half expected for Godzilla to appear and destroy it. He chuckled to himself and pressed his face closer to the window as they passed a beautiful antique building. Tokyo was beautiful, and it reminded Stiles of the business trip to New York. 

They made it to their building and carried their things inside. A beautiful asian woman stood there with a card to their suite, a map of Tokyo, and a list of high end restaurants in the city. Derek thanked her and took the things before leading them to the elevators, Stiles a little behind as he gaped at the interior of the lobby. 

“This place is so pretty. And this building is so high end. I feel so out of place.” Stiles said sheepishly and glanced down at his jeans and t-shirt. 

“You look fine.” Derek reassured the younger man, though Stiles eyed his black button down shirt and dark jeans, “I think I’m going to take you to my favorite restaurant for dinner tomorrow. Best ramen I’ve had here.” 

“Oh okay.” Stiles nodded and calmed the butterflies in his stomach. 

They got to their suite, and Derek let Stiles in first. 

“Such a gentleman.” Stiles teased as he walked in, “Woah. Oh my. You can see everything.” He whispered. 

“Like it?” Derek asked, his voice surprisingly seemed to sound nervous. 

“This is amazing. Oh my god… Der, how much did you pay for this room?” Stiles turned to look at Derek with pursed lips. 

“Not too much.” Derek flushed. 

“How much?” Stiles continued and crossed his arms on top of his chest, his eyebrow arched. 

“Heh. We got a discount so we only paid, in total, $75,000 US dollars.” Derek replied and stared at the ground sheepishly. 

“What?” Stiles gasped and took a step back. 

“I wanted you to have a great experience in Tokyo since it’s your first time here.” Derek shrugged. 

“Derek, sit down.” Stiles ordered and pointed to the soft looking couch. 

The CEO did as he was told and sat down, just as Stiles sat beside him. 

“Why do you do this?” Stiles whispered. 

“Do what?” Derek asked. 

“Why do you go out of your way to get me,  _ me _ , the nicest and expensive things? I don’t understand. I know I’m your PA and friend, but I didn’t know being your PA will be like this…” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the ground as he got lost in thought. 

“Stiles…” Derek sighed and placed his hand on his PA’s shoulder, “I just want you to have nice things. I want you to be happy.” 

Stiles looked up and locked eyes with Derek’s and tried not to get lost in to the man’s eyes as they seemed to change between green and grey. He licked his lips and swallowed as he caught Derek watching him. He squeezed his hands in to fists and tried to calm his beating heart, when Derek lifted his hand and gently touched his jaw. 

Just as he opened his mouth to say something probably stupid, his phone rang. He shook his head and pulled it out of his pocket. 

“This is Stiles Stilinski, Mr. Hale’s personal assistant. How may I help you?” Stiles answered, and it took a lot of self preservation to not sound as annoyed as he felt. 

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair before standing up. 

“We are not done here, young man.” Stiles whispered at his boss, and waved a finger at him. 

Derek chuckled and left to shower. As soon as Derek was out of sight, Stiles mentally groaned and pulled at his hair in frustration. What was he thinking? What had just happened? Stiles seriously was not about to kiss his boss. He couldn’t. Wasn’t it illegal or something? Well whatever, Stiles could not kiss his boss. 

Plus why the hell would his boss love him? Why would Derek fucking Hale want to kiss Stiles Stilinski? Derek I-get-whoever-I-want Hale. Derek I-am-too-sexy-for-anyones-eyes-to-handle Hale. Mr. Bunny Teeth with Very Expressive Eyebrows.

“Yes of course. Tomorrow 8:30 sharp? Let me check our schedule, if you could please give me a moment.” Stiles said professionally. 

~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you want me to go? I mean you could have another person go with you? I mean, not that I wouldn’t turn you down and I’d love to go, but I’m also perfectly happy with staying here. I just don’t want to start a new scandal. Plus I’m your PA.” Stiles chuckled nervously as he fixed his red tie. 

It was the last night of their Tokyo trip. The next morning, they needed to get aboard a plane at 9 am. Tonight, they had to attend a business ball/party. Whatever it was, it was certainly fancy. And Derek invited Stiles to come with him as a date. Well not really a date date. They never really talked about it being a date. 

“I want you to come Stiles. I really like you. There is no one I’d rather have come with me, except you. PA or not.” Derek smiled, his cheeks turning a light pink. 

Stiles gulped and looked down at his feet, “I would love to go with you.” 

Derek grinned and took Stiles’s hand before kissing his knuckles softly. Would you even call that a kiss? It was just a soft touch of lips on his knuckles. Even so, it caused Stiles to gasp in surprise and make his heart flutter. Derek opened his eyes and looked up at Stiles as he pressed his lips against his last knuckle before pulling away. 

“Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski. You’re limo is here.” A voice said from the outside of the hall. 

“Yes of course.” Derek called out before smiling shyly at Stiles, “you ready?” 

“Y-yeah.” Stiles nodded rapidly and let himself be led out of the room and to the limo. 

Just like Stiles feared, it was a publicized party. There was hundreds of paparazzi and important people, they even had a red carpet. A red carpet. This shit was serious. Derek got out of the car first, and then, like the gentleman he was, helped Stiles out. But once the door to the limo closed behind Stiles, never once did Derek let go his hand. They walked hand in hand through the crowd of paparazzi, smiling almost as bright as the camera. Sometimes Derek even wrapped his arm around Stiles’s waist and pulled him in close to his side. 

“I didn’t know the party was going to be publicized. Okay I lie, I knew it was going to be publicized but I didn’t know there was going to be that many people here.” Stiles admitted as they walked in through the doors of the building. 

Derek huffed out a small laugh before turning to greet the first important person of the night. What was his name again? Stiles forgot. But who cared right? He was just here because Derek was being nice, just like he usually is. So yeah maybe he could be a big jerk and broody asshole but it was just to scare people in the office. Stiles knew that Derek was a giant fluffy in the inside. 

Stiles smiled and greeted the people along side of Derek, but after the 15th person, he got tired of it. How did Derek do this? Maybe a drink would help Stiles clear his head.Yeah that sounded great. 

“I’m getting a drink, want something?” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear before another person came to greet them. 

“Just a dry martini. I’ll go join you in a little bit, ‘kay?” Derek promised. 

“Sir yes sir.” Stiles teased and walked to the beautiful open bar. 

“Can I get a dry martini and a daiquiri?” Stiles asked politely. 

“Coming right up, sir.” The bartender nodded and began to work on the drinks. 

Stiles turned to look at the crowd forming in the huge ballroom, and bit his lip. There was a lot of important people here. There was a lot of people, period. He scanned the room and searched for Derek, but there was too many people with dark hair and suits to be able to point out who was who. He stomped down the feeling of pure panic, and twiddled his thumbs for a little bit. 

“Aren’t you a little bit young to be hanging out with the big guys?” A voice said beside him. 

Stiles turned around and arched a brow at a man with sunglasses and a cane. He had a British sort of air around him. 

“Yeah probably. I’m just a PA.” Stiles shrugged. 

“I’m Deucalion. And you are?” The man, Deucalion, asked. 

“Stiles Stilinski. I’m Derek Hale’s PA. Nice to meet you, Mr. Deucalion. 

“Nice. Derek Hale? Why you must be the man everyone has been talking about. I now see why. You are a beautiful man.” Deucalion smiled. 

“Thanks. I didn’t know people were talking about me. Way to boost my self-esteem. Whoopy!” Stiles joked and took hold of his two drinks as the bartender placed them on the bar top. 

“Deucalion.” Derek’s surprisingly cold voice cut through the air. 

“Ah, Derek Hale. Lovely to see you again.” Deucalion smiled, making a shiver go down Stiles’s back. 

“Can’t say the same about you.” Derek responded, his arms crossed on top of his chest and eyebrows expressing their own wrath. 

“Beautiful PA. I’m jealous. I’d love to have a man like him around me all the time.” Deucalion winked at Stiles. 

Derek’s jaw clenched and his eyes filled with disgust, “Shut up.” 

“Derek.” Stiles hissed, “manners.” 

“Listen to your PA. Don’t want to embarrass yourself do you?” Deucalion snickered. 

Stiles felt his stomach clench as Deucalion reached over and ran his hand down his arm. Derek moved quick, thrusting his arm out and gripping Deucalion’s wrist. Deucalion grinned and Derek pushed his hand away. 

“This is shit. You’re a shit.” Stiles snapped at Deucalion. 

“Not a way to speak to the CEO of one of the biggest weapon companies.” Deucalion said. 

“Weapons? No sir thank you sir. Now I remember you! You are CEO of Alpha Weapons! The one company I hate more than Kate Argent. That’s pretty high. Tell me, why the hell did you sell weapons to the bad guys? Going against your country. Shame. Sorry, Deucalion, I don’t think raging traitor is my type. I prefer dark haired grumpy men who are actually the sweetest things on the planet. Bye!” Stiles wiggled his fingers in a mocking wave, a proud grin splitting his face. 

“Get the hell away.” Derek growled, “And don’t ever go anywhere near Stiles again.” 

Deucalion flushed in anger before stomping away. Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and handed Derek his alcohol. Then he quite literally drank almost half of daiquiri. 

“Did he do anything to you?” Derek asked, his eyes furrowed and his eyes filled with worry. 

“Nah. He was just being creepy.” Stiles smiled. 

“Sounds like him… I’m not leaving your side again.” Derek whispered. 

“You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met.” Stiles admitted. 

“... Hey… I prefer men with moles and honey brown eyes that are sarcastic little assholes 78 percent of the time.” Derek smiled shyly. 

Stiles almost did a spit take. Almost. He calmly swallowed what was in his mouth and locked eyes with Derek. 

“What?” Stiles croaked. 

“I like you Stiles. I really really like you. I liked you since you first came in to my office for the interview and said that stupidly funny joke about the monkey.” Derek confessed. 

“Oh my god… Derek…” Stiles whispered. 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I mean just look at you. You are so breathtaking and so amazing. And I’m your boss and you’re my PA, but I don’t care. And like I said before. You don’t have to feel the same way. We can just ignore this confession never happened and-” 

“Derek, you big idiot, I like you too! I’ve been wanting to go out with you since even before the interview. And then you became a millionaire and I thought you would think I was gold digger, but no. I could care less about money. You could be getting 2 cents per hour and I’d still be madly in love with you.” Stiles blurted out. 

Derek grinned and set his drink down on the bar counter. 

“Can I kiss you?” Derek asked. 

Stiles set his drink down and smiled before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. 

“Hell yeah.” 


End file.
